Holy Lonely Light
Holy Lonely Light is a song by Fire Bomber from the Macross 7 television series. Occurrences Macross Seven * Episode 20 A Lady's Temptation ** Basara practices part of it while struggling to stay awake. Lyrics Romaji = nijuuyo-jikan ugomeku machi wo TONIGHT TONIGHT kakenukeru hijou kaidan hitomi no mure ga SIGN OF THE TIMES sagashite'ru me ga kuramisou na aoi DAIYA mo GARASU ni kawatte shimau KI-WO-TSU-KE-RO HOLY LONELY LIGHT isoge jibun wo shinjite HEAVY LONELY LIGHT yami no naka kara kotae wo mitsukedase uchuu wo zenbu kureta tte yusurenai ai mo aru nani ga hontou ka nani ga uso ka wakaranai toki mo aru mitsumeau dake ja asa wa too-sugiru dakishimetai kon'ya dake HI-WO-TSU-KE-RO HOLY LONELY LIGHT moyase karada no shin made HEAVY LONELY LIGHT ni-do to kokoro wa ushiro wo furimuku na HOLY LONELY LIGHT isoge jibun wo shinjite HEAVY LONELY LIGHT yami no naka kara kotae wo HOLY LONELY LIGHT moyase karada no shin made HEAVY LONELY LIGHT ni-do to kokoro wa ushiro wo furimuku na DON'T LOOK BACK AGAIN furimuku na DON'T LOOK BACK AGAIN furimuku na DON'T LOOK BACK AGAIN furimuku na BABY DON'T LOOK BACK AGAIN |-| Kanji = ２４時間うごめく街を TONIGHT TONIGHT　駆け抜ける 非常階段　瞳の群れが SIGN OF THE TIMES　捜してる 目がくらみそうな　蒼いダイヤも ガラスに変わってしまう　 キ・ヲ・ツ・ケ・ロ HOLY LONELY LIGHT 急げ　自分を信じて HEAVY LONELY NIGHT 闇の中から答えを見つけ出せ 宇宙を全部くれたって 譲れない愛もある 何が本当か　何が嘘か わからない時もある 見つめ合うだけじゃ　朝は遠すぎる 抱き締めたい今夜だけ ヒ・ヲ・ツ・ケ・ロ ※HOLY LONELY LIGHT 　燃やせ体の芯まで 　HEAVY LONELY NIGHT 　２度と心は後ろを振り向くな ※Repeat HOLY LONELY LIGHT 急げ　自分を信じて HEAVY LONELY NIGHT 闇の中から答えを DON'T LOOK BACK AGAIN 振り向くな DON'T LOOK BACK AGAIN 振り向くな DON'T LOOK BACK AGAIN 振り向くな BABY DON'T LOOK BACK AGAIN |-| English = The restless city that never sleeps. Tonight, tonight, running through On the fire escape, a crowd of eyes are searching for a sign of the times. Even a dazzling blue diamond can turn into glass. BE-CA-RE-FU-L HOLY LONELY LIGHT Get a move on! Believe in yourself. HEAVY LONELY LIGHT Find the answer from in the darkness. There is a love you wouldn't let go of, even if you were offered the entire universe. And there are times when you can't even tell what is real and what is a lie. When we're just gazing at each other, the morning seems too far off I want to hold you, just for tonight, and-light-up-a-fire. HOLY LONELY LIGHT Burn! To the very core of your body HEAVY LONELY LIGHT Don't let your heart look back again. HOLY LONELY LIGHT Get a move on! Believe in yourself. HEAVY LONELY LIGHT (Find) the answer from in the darkness HOLY LONELY LIGHT Burn! To the very core of your body HEAVY LONELY LIGHT Don't let your heart look back again DON'T LOOK BACK AGAIN Don't look back DON'T LOOK BACK AGAIN Don't look back DON'T LOOK BACK AGAIN Don't look back BABY DON'T LOOK BACK AGAIN Notes & Trivia *In Macross Ultimate Frontier, this song is the character select BGM for the start of Campaign Mode. *In Macross Triangle Frontier's Academy Mode, this is often used as Luis Fernando's BGM. *In Macross Δ Scramble, this song is only available in the Rune Pika Sound Edition. External Links *Uta Macross Wiki Category:Macross 7 Category:Macross 7 Songs Category:Fire Bomber Category:Insert Songs